Rorate caeli
by partofforever
Summary: Czy każdy może dostać drugą szansę? Czy każdy chce ją wykorzystać? Light spędza święta na rozmyślaniu o przeszłości, kiedy odwiedza go niespodziewany gość.


**Rorate caeli**

Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Poczuł się dziwnie, nieskrępowany łańcuchem. Oczywiście nie brakowało mu tego... chyba.

W kwaterze głównej został tylko on; pozostali wrócili do domów na uroczyste kolacje. Cóż, i tak nie było ich już wielu. Od czasu _jego_ śmierci do grupy nie dołączył nikt nowy, zresztą nie było ku temu powodu – policja nadal nie wiedziała, że stracili głównego detektywa, śledztwo nie posuwało się szczególnie do przodu, japońscy funkcjonariusze wciąż obawiali się śmierci grożącej poszukiwaczom Kiry.

I to on sam stał za tym wszystkim. Doprowadził do śmierci swojego największego zagrożenia, manipulował zespołem śledczym tak umiejętnie, że nie mieli pojęcia, jak bardzo wodzi ich za nos, wyglądało też na to, że ani japońska, ani żadna inna policja nie chciała się już angażować w sprawę. Osiągnął wszystko, czego chciał. I nawet przy okazji zlikwidował Rem.

Dlaczego więc czuł się tak... pusto?

\- Bóg nie powinien się tak czuć – westchnął z irytacją.

Nie powinien też mówić sam do siebie. Dlaczego Ryuka nie było w pobliżu, kiedy go potrzebował? Shinigami chyba nie obchodzili świąt?

Wstał od biurka, żeby rozprostować nogi. Misa na pewno na niego czekała, rodzice i Sayu też liczyli na to, że ich odwiedzi. Tylko jakoś tak... nie miał ochoty. Zwykle nie miał najmniejszego problemu z odgrywaniem roli idealnego syna i brata, ale dzisiaj nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tę szopkę. Zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Gdyby się zastanowił, mógłby powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie na nieskazitelnej dotąd masce zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze rysy.

Piątego listopada. Zaledwie nieco ponad miesiąc wcześniej. I chociaż starał się jak mógł, by nikt nie dostrzegł, jak nieumiejętnie radzi sobie z jednoczesnym upragnionym zwycięstwem i nieodżałowaną stratą, wychodziło mu to coraz gorzej. Nawet ten idiota Matsuda zapytał go w poniedziałek, czy wszystko w porządku. Ojciec też uważnie mu się przyglądał, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co należy zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zapewne odsunąłby syna od śledztwa, gdyby ten zrobił coś nierozważnego albo nie daj boże pozwolił zobaczyć zespołowi, jak blisko jest załamania.

\- Nie mogę dać się stąd wyrzucić – powiedział znowu na głos, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na korytarz. Było w nim zupełnie ciemno, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się bezpiecznie. Żadnych kamer, podkrążonych oczu, podchwytliwych pytań... Przecież miał ich dosyć, prawda?

Wolał nie myśleć, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby przestał kontrolować śledztwo w sprawie Kiry. Poświęcił już wystarczająco dużo, żeby zastąpić Ryuzakiego. Teraz mógł przynajmniej manipulować policją w taki sposób, by wierzyli, że posuwają się do przodu.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy i jak doszedł na szczyt budynku. Zimny wiatr przerzucał śnieg z jednego końca dachu na drugi, a w dole jasno oświetlone miasto żyło swoich życiem, może tylko odrobinę spokojniejszym niż w dzień powszedni.

Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał dzwony. A może tylko wydawało mu się, że je słyszy? Wtedy nic nie słyszał, ale Ryuzaki upierał się, że gdzieś niedaleko biją... Za mało spał, pewnie dlatego miał omamy.

Dlaczego nie mógł w końcu o tym wszystkim zapomnieć? Dlaczego budził się w środku nocy ze snów, których nawet nie pamiętał? Dlaczego dręczył go nawet po śmierci?

Niemożliwe przecież, że dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. Pragnął śmierci Ryuzakiego całym sercem, dążył do niej bez względu na wszystko, a kiedy w końcu zobaczył, jak życie ucieka z ciemnych oczu detektywa, poczuł smak prawdziwego zwycięstwa.

Zwycięstwo było jednak zaprawione goryczą, która nie chciała go opuścić. Czuł ją w każdej wymianie zdań ze śledczymi, tak miernymi w porównaniu do tego, którego zabił; w każdym spojrzeniu na jasny ekran laptopa w nocy, kiedy oczy piekły go ze zmęczenia, a nawet w każdej mrożonej truskawce, które jego matka podała na deser w niedzielę.

Być może Kira pragnął śmierci L, jednak on żałował Ryuzakiego, swojego przyjaciela. Bo przecież byli przyjaciółmi, prawda? W jakiś pokrętny i nieznanym zwykłym ludziom sposób, a jednak łączyło ich coś poza wyścigiem po dwóch stronach barykady. Kira i L byli sprawiedliwością, ale on i Ryuzaki byli geniuszami, osamotnionymi pośród przeciętnych.

Nie wiedział już, w które słowa Ryuzakiego mógł wierzyć; co z tego, co kiedykolwiek powiedział, było prawdą, a co zgrabnym kłamstwem. Obaj pełni byli sprzeczności.

Gdyby tak mógł go zobaczyć choć przez chwilę. Gdyby mógł wytłumaczyć, dlaczego musiało się stać to, co się stało. Gdyby spróbował zrozumieć, co nim kierowało...

Jednak o ile Death Note umożliwiał zabijanie w tak prosty sposób, nie wyglądało na to, by istniał alternatywny sposób przywracania ludzi do życia. Przydałby mu się teraz jakiś Life Note, najlepiej tymczasowy, bo przecież nie miał zamiaru nikogo ożywiać na stałe – jego cel był jasno określony jasno określony i nadal chciał się go trzymać; wiedział przecież od początku, że może być trudno. Nie podejrzewał jednak, że aż tak trudno.

Znów usłyszał dzwony, tym razem chyba naprawdę. Która mogła być godzina? Wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak zimno jest na dworze. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, dostanie zapalenia płuc, jakkolwiek trywialnie by to nie brzmiało. Jakże żałował, że nie ma boskiej odporności. Nie tylko na choroby, ale i uczucia.

Mógł wmawiać sobie, że jest sprawiedliwością, ale musiał przyznać, że nie do końca udawało mu się utrzymać ślepotę tej nieugiętej bogini. Być może gdyby mógł zabić w sobie Lighta, tak, by w jego ciele pozostał tylko Kira, łatwiej wróciłby do równowagi. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe – gdy podniósł Death Note, był tylko Lightem, Kira narodził się później.

I tylko dzięki Kirze mógł spotkać Ryuzakiego. W innym wypadku ich ścieżki nigdy by się nie przecięły. Byli z tak różnych światów, w każdym sensie tego wyrażenia. Przecież do dziś nie wiedział, kim tak naprawdę był ten dziwny chłopak, który nie pozwalał mu o sobie zapomnieć. Skąd przyszedł? I dokąd odszedł?

Chciałby wierzyć, że istnieje życie po śmierci, że być może jest gdzieś tam inny świat, w którym wszystko mogłoby ułożyć się inaczej. Świat, w którym niebiosa czuwają nad ludźmi na tyle starannie, że nikt nie musi przejmować ich funkcjami. Świat, w którym nie musiałby być zbawicielem.

Usłyszał, że jego telefon dzwoni. W nocnej ciszy sygnał zabrzmiał ostro i nachalnie, zupełnie nienaturalnie.

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

\- Numer prywatny? - zdziwił się, marszcząc brwi. Kto mógł do niego dzwonić, w dodatku w taki dzień?

Przez chwilę patrzył na telefon z irytacją, po czym w końcu podniósł go do ucha:

\- Light Yagami, słucham?

W słuchawce odpowiedziała mu cisza. Już chciał się rozłączyć, kiedy usłyszał głos, bardzo odległy, jakby dochodził z innego świata:

\- Light? Czyli udało mi się dodzwonić...

Mógłby się założyć, że skądś zna ten głos. Nie, był pewien, że go zna i to tak dobrze, że rozpoznałby go w każdej sytuacji. Tylko jak mógł go słyszeć? Przecież _on_ już nie żył...

\- Ryuzaki? - zdołał tylko wyszeptać, tak ciężko było mu złapać oddech. Zimne powietrze ugrzęzło w jego płucach i poczuł, że zaczyna się dusić.

\- Light powinien oddychać, jeśli chce porozmawiać – stwierdził głos i naprawdę chciałby uwierzyć w niemożliwe, tak prawdopodobnie brzmiał.

Może ktoś chciał z niego zażartować? Tylko kto? Tak niewielu ludzi wiedziało o Ryuzakim, a jeszcze mniej mogło połączyć go z nim. A może... L żył? Może w jakiś znany tylko sobie sposób uniknął śmierci?

\- Jak to... możliwe? - zapytał, starając się oddychać zgodnie z poleceniem. - Kim jesteś?

\- Light powinien wiedzieć, kim jestem i że prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś próbuje się pode mnie podszyć jest bliskie dwóm procentom – odezwał się głos w słuchawce, po czym po chwili zastanowienia dodał: - Po powtórzeniu obliczeń stwierdzam, że prawdopodobieństwo jest bliższe zera, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Watari również nie żyje.

\- Nie żyjesz? - Czyli jednak udało mu się go naprawdę pozbyć. - W takim razie, jak to możliwe, że...

\- … że rozmawiamy? - dopowiedział rozmówca z zaświatów. - Light z pewnością czytał „Opowieść wigilijną" Charlesa Dickensa?

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? - zapytał, czując, że po początkowym szoku zaczyna go ogarniać irytacja. Czy Ryuzaki nigdy nie mógł mówić wprost, o co mu chodzi, tylko musiał posługiwać się zagadkami?

\- Powiedzmy, że jestem Duchem Świąt. Idea odkupienia jest Lightowi z pewnością obca, albo traktuje ją bardzo pokrętnie, tak jak wiele innych rzeczy, na przykład pojęcie przyjaźni, ale ktoś najwyraźniej uznał, że Light zasługuje na jeszcze jedną szansę.

\- Szansę? Na odkupienie? - Miał ochotę się roześmiać. Nawet po śmierci Ryuzaki potrafił go rozbawić jak nikt inny. Przecież bóg nie musiał prosić o przebaczenie.

\- Light może uważać, że nie potrzebuje odkupienia, ale bardzo się myli – stwierdził głos i Light prawie zobaczył niezadowoloną minę Ryuzakiego, tak dobrze mu znaną. Przez chwilę poczuł coś, co każdy inny człowiek nazwałby bez chwili zastanowienia żalem, on jednak nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia i postanowił szybko o nim zapomnieć. Jednak jego rozmówca nie chciał dać mu na to szansy: - Może Lighta to nie obchodzi, ale jest coś, co chciałbym mu pokazać.

\- Co takiego?

\- Przyszłe święta.

…

Nie wiedział, co się stało. Mógłby się założyć, że zaledwie minutę wcześniej stał na zaśnieżonym dachu pośrodku Tokio, a teraz patrzył na drzwi swojego domu rodzinnego. Jak się tu znalazł? Może tylko wydawało mu się, że został w pracy, a tak naprawdę przyjechał taksówką do domu? Naprawdę był zbyt przemęczony.

Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi. Furtka zaskrzypiała przeciągle, choć mógłby się założyć, że ojciec naoliwił ją zaledwie tydzień wcześniej. I chyba śniegu było jakoś mniej, niż to pamiętał. Może temperatura podskoczyła w ciągu dnia?

Otworzył drzwi i przekroczył próg, tak jak zawsze ściągnął buty i ruszył w stronę salonu.

Dlaczego było tu tak cicho? Zwykle Sayu słuchała tych wszystkich bzdurnych piosenek już od pierwszego grudnia, a w święta potrafiła nękać ich swoją playlistą przez całą dobę.

\- Jest tu kto? - zapytał na głos, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.

Poczuł się nieswojo. Czy rodzice i Sayu gdzieś wyszli? Mógłby się założyć, że mieli zjeść kolację razem, zaprosili nawet Misę, więc dlaczego dom wydawał się pusty?

I kiedy już chciał zawrócić, obawiając się, że stało się coś złego, usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Początkowo go nie rozpoznał, tak nieznany się wydał, jednak po chwili zrozumiał, co właściwie słyszy – ktoś szlochał w kuchni, najpewniej jego matka, jeśli słuch go nie mylił.

Przyspieszył kroku. Czy coś stało? Gdzie był ojciec? Przecież nic nie powinno mu grozić, miał wszystko pod kontrolą...

\- Mamo? - zapytał cicho, szukając wzrokiem źródła płaczu. Jego głos brzmiał niepewnie, zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle.

I rzeczywiście zobaczył swoją matkę – siedziała przy kuchennym stole z pochyloną głową, płacząc nad czymś, co trzymała w dłoniach.

Zbliżył się, próbując dojrzeć, co to takiego. Przecież kobiety płakały czasami nad zupełnie niezrozumiałymi rzeczami jak stare zdjęcia czy ubranka swoich dzieci, prawda? I rzeczywiście Sachiko Yagami trzymała w dłoniach fotografię; dobrze ją znał – stali na niej razem, w czwórkę, uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi. Zrobili to zdjęcie na jakimś wspólnym wyjeździe, kiedy miał piętnaście lat. Tylko dlaczego matka nad nim płakała?

\- Mamo? - zapytał znowu, jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

Coraz mniej rozumiejąc, co się właściwie dzieje, dotknął ramienia kobiety. A raczej próbował go dotknąć, bo kiedy tylko jego dłoń znalazła się na wysokości jej ręki, przeniknęła przez nią, zupełnie jakby była z powietrza, a nie stałej materii.

\- Co? - wstrzymał oddech. Co się działo? Czyżby śnił?

\- Widzę, że Light nareszcie zorientował się, że nie jest w swoim świecie – usłyszał za plecami głos, ten sam, który kilkanaście minut wcześniej tak zaskoczył go w słuchawce.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Ryuzakiego. Musiał przyznać, że śmierć nie wpłynęła zbytnio na jego postać – żadnych białych szat ani porządnego fryzjera, nawet cienie pod oczami wyglądały tak, jakby nie spał od tygodni. Musiał śnić, jednak był to najdziwniejszy sen w jego życiu.

\- Co tu się dzieje? I co ty tu robisz, Ryuzaki? Nie zapraszałem cię do mojej głowy.

Wydawało mu się, czy jego nieżyjący towarzysz wyglądał na niezadowolonego? Znał to spojrzenie aż za dobrze; zupełnie tak samo wyglądał, kiedy próbował rozgryźć bezskutecznie Kirę.

\- Tak się składa, że to nie głowa Lighta, ani niczyja inna. To przyszłość

Przyszłość? Dobre sobie. Dlaczego jego własna matka miałaby w przyszłości, którą zaplanował, płakać nad jakąś starą rodzinną fotografią? Powinna raczej szykować się do kolacji z ojcem i Sayu, może nawet z nim samym i Misą, jeśli nie udałoby mu się jej pozbyć. Mimo wszystko była dość przydatna przez cały ten czas. A nowy, lepszy świat, którego bogiem powoli się stawał, z pewnością nie zakładał płaczu niewinnych ludzi, już na pewno nie jego matki.

\- Widzę, że Light nadal nie rozumie – westchnął Ryuzaki, a jego kciuk powędrował z przyzwyczajenia do ust. - Nigdy nie założył, że przyszłość, którą tak starannie planuje, może nie stać się rzeczywistością.

\- A dlaczego nie miałaby się nią stać? - zapytał z nutą gniewu w głosie. Jeśli Ryuzaki naprawdę nie żył, mogli nareszcie porozmawiać bez całej fasady kłamstw. - Nie żyjesz, więc kto mógłby mi przeszkodzić?

\- Light pokłada we mnie zbyt wielkie nadzieje. - Wydawało mu się, czy Ryuzaki prawie się uśmiechnął? - Może mu się wydawać, że było nas tylko dwóch, ale świat jest pełen detektywów.

\- Żaden nie jest tak dobry jak ty – stwierdził, trochę dziwiąc się własnej szczerości. Sen czy halucynacje, dziwnie było tak rozmawiać z Ryuzakim bez poczucia strachu i obawy, że każde słowo może go uczynić podejrzanym.

\- Takie myślenie doprowadzi Lighta do zguby. Choć może to i lepiej dla niego, bo kto wie, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby naprawdę został _bogiem nowego świata_.

Dlaczego w jego ustach ten tytuł brzmiał tak pretensjonalnie? Może i nie był zbyt oryginalny, ale czy właśnie nie tym miał zostać Light? Bogiem, kochanym, a jednocześnie budzącym trwogę, w nowym świecie, lepszym i wspanialszym, takim, w którym sprawiedliwość rzeczywiście dosięgałaby zbrodniarzy.

Znów usłyszał szloch matki i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Dlaczego ciągle płakała?

\- Płacze, bo rodziny ze zdjęcia już nie ma – odpowiedział Ryuzaki, zupełnie jakby słyszał jego myśli.

\- Gdzie mój ojciec? I Sayu? - zapytał, nieco zaniepokojony tym stwierdzeniem. Co mogło się stać jego własnej rodzinie?

\- Pan Yagami nie żyje, a twoja siostra przebywa w szpitalu – odpowiedział jego towarzysz tak wypranym z emocji tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie.

\- A ja? Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Nie żyjesz prawie od roku.

Nie żył? Nie, to przecież niedorzeczne. Kto mógłby stanąć na jego drodze, na drodze zbawcy? Był najlepszym, co mogło spotkać ten zepsuty świat, nie mógł tak po prostu umrzeć! Kto ośmieliłby się mu przeszkodzić? Kto spróbowałby mu dorównać? Przecież tylko Ryuzaki mógł to zrobić, a jego już się pozbył!

\- Spójrz tutaj. - Detektyw wskazał palcem okno.

Podszedł do niego posłusznie, zupełnie jak w transie. Za oknem świeciło bowiem słońce, mimo że jeszcze przed chwilą było zupełnie ciemno. I co dziwniejsze, okno nie wychodziło na dobrze mu znaną ulicę, ale na jakiś zaniedbany cmentarz pokryty błotem. Mały kondukt pogrzebowy, ubogi i składający się zaledwie z pięciu osób, wliczając w to grabarza, szedł za skromną trumną. Rozpoznał Aizawę. Podążał na samym końcu orszaku i choć miał zwieszoną głowę, jego spojrzenie pełne było determinacji.

\- Czyi to pogrzeb? - zapytał cicho, choć domyślał się odpowiedzi. Gdyby to jego ojciec umarł, towarzyszyłaby mu cała gwardia.

\- Light dobrze wie, czyi. Tak żegna się morderców – potwierdził smutno Ryuzaki.

Co poszło nie tak? Dlaczego umarł, kiedy miał wszystkie asy w ręku? Kira uzyskał niezbywalną przewagę w chwili śmierci L i choć Light mógł żałować przyjaciela, bóg nie znał takich pojęć.

\- Czy nie ma dla mnie ratunku?

\- A czy nie ma więzień? Czy nie ma domów poprawy?* - odpowiedział pytaniem Ryuzaki, a Light przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że detektyw z niego kpi.

I być może wierzyłby w to nadal, gdyby nie spojrzenie tych dziwnych oczu; jak zawsze przenikliwe, nawet bardziej niż za życia, bo przecież teraz Ryuzaki znał już prawdę i nie musiał szukać potwierdzenia – jego śmierć była wystarczającym dowodem winy. Tylko dlaczego go żałował? Miał wszelkie prawo go nienawidzić, a przybył z jakieś innego świata, żeby pokazać mu to wszystko, zupełnie jakby chciał mu pomóc.

\- Czy gdybyś dostał drugą szansę, postąpiłbyś inaczej? - zapytał detektyw, patrząc na posuwający się powoli kondukt. Jego własny pogrzeb wyglądał równie skromnie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia. - Nadal uważam, że postąpiłem słusznie.

\- Nawet doprowadzając do śmierci przyjaciela?

Dlaczego Ryuzaki musiał zadawać takie trudne pytania? Oczywiście, że z chęcią zachowałby go przy życiu, gdyby tylko mógł, jednak bilans zysków i strat wyraźnie pokazywał, jaka decyzja była w tamtym momencie słuszna. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- I tak nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali, gdyby nie Kira. W tym świecie nie ma miejsca dla niego i L.

\- A dla Lighta i Ryuzakiego?

Oderwał na chwilę wzrok od własnego pogrzebu. Zmarły detektyw przyglądał mu się z uwagą i szczerym zaintrygowaniem, tak podobnym do ciekawości dziecka, które pierwszy raz widzi dzikie zwierzę w zoo i nie wie, czego się po nim spodziewać.

Czy w tym świecie – i w jakimkolwiek innym świecie – było miejsce dla nich obu? Tak bardzo się różnili, choć tak wiele ich łączyło. Nigdy nie potrafiliby pogodzić swoich odmiennych poglądów na sprawiedliwość, ale czy gdyby nie było Kiry i L, a jedynie oni, przyjaciele, sprawy obrałyby tak dramatyczny obrót? Być może, gdyby nie podniósł notesu, nadal istniałaby szansa, choćby nikła, że kiedyś się spotkają? Tylko czy byłby takim samym człowiekiem, gdyby nie był Kirą? I czy Ryuzaki w ogóle zwróciłby na niego uwagę, gdyby nie był podejrzany o serię niewyjaśnionych morderstw? Tak niewiele o nim wiedział, a jednak tak bardzo chciałby móc pokładać w nim nadzieję.

\- Być może – odparł w końcu, czując wagę swoich słów, jakby samo ich wypowiedzenie zmieniało nieco równowagę na szalach przeznaczenia.

\- „Być może" to i tak więcej, niż się spodziewałem – tym razem Ryuzaki rzeczywiście się roześmiał, ale jego głos stał się nagle odległy, jakby oddzielała ich ściana wody.

…

\- Ryuzaki? - krzyknął do słuchawki, kiedy zorientował się, że nadal trzyma telefon w dłoni.

Odpowiedział mu tylko sygnał zakończonego połączenia.

…

\- Light, spóźnisz się! - Ktoś szarpnął go gwałtownie za ramię i zmusił do otwarcia oczu.

Jego matka pochylała się nad nim wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Dlaczego właściwie go obudziła? Przecież były święta...

\- Zaczynasz lekcje za pół godziny! - dodała, praktycznie zrywając z niego kołdrę. Nieprzyjemny chłód momentalnie go otrzeźwił.

Lekcje? W święta? Zresztą przecież już dawno skończył liceum, a przynajmniej tak wynikało z tego szalonego snu, z którego właśnie został wyrwany.

\- Pośpiesz się, w kuchni masz śniadanie – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim matka zniknęła za drzwiami.

Posłusznie wstał, mimo że cała ta sytuacja wydała mu się bardzo dziwna i mechanicznie zaczął się ubierać. W szafie rzeczywiście leżał szkolny mundurek, a przy biurka torba z podręcznikami. Czasami tak trudno było odróżnić jawę od snu tuż po przebudzeniu.

Szybko zbiegł po schodach i wyszedł z domu, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z poczucia obowiązku. Na dworze pachniało jesienią, wiatr zrywał kolorowe liście z drzew.

Wpadł do klasy tuż przed dzwonkiem. Koledzy patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem, kilku nawet rzuciło jakieś uwagi o dziewczynie, która pewnie próbowała go zatrzymać. Mógłby się wreszcie obudzić i wrócić do rzeczywistości. Z drugiej strony rzadko śniło mu się coś tak niedorzecznego, jak podróż do przyszłości i przeszłości w ciągu godziny.

\- Dzień dobry, uczniowie!

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze!

\- Od dziś zacznie u nas pracować nowy asystent i mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie go ciepło – oznajmił oficjalnym tonem nauczyciel, by po chwili dodać nagląco: - No chodźże, Ryuzaki!

Podniósł głowę. Czy dobrze usłyszał? Ryuzaki? Zupełnie tak samo, jak w jego śnie. Dziwne, że akurat dzisiaj przyśniło mu się coś takiego.

Spojrzał w stronę drzwi. _Ryuzaki?_ Dostrzegł ciemne, niewyspane oczy pod niechlujną grzywką.

Gdzieś w oddali biły dzwony.

* * *

AN: Jakoś tak w święta zawsze jest mi smutno i pusto. I bardzo chciałabym wierzyć w Duchy Świąt.

PS Cytat oznaczony gwiazdką pochodzi z „Opowieści wigilijnej".

PPS Sprawdziłam i okazuje się, że ostatnie fanfiction spoza świata „Harry'ego Pottera" napisałam trzy lata temu. Mam nadzieję, że mimo to da się czytać tego one-shota.


End file.
